Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Anthurium andreanum cultivar Rijn200121.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Rijn200121xe2x80x99.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact, freely clumping and freely flowering Anthurium cultivars with strong roots, dark green leaves, attractive spathe color, and good inflorescence longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor on Jun. 22, 1999 of a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 9715, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Anthurium andreanum identified as code number 9713, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Rijn200121 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands on Apr. 24, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a laboratory in Belgium since April, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Anthurium has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar Rijn200121. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Rijn200121xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely clumping growth habit.
3. Durable dark green-colored leaves.
4. White and green-colored spathes with light yellow-colored spadices that are positioned above and beyond the foliage on strong and erect scapes.
5. Freely flowering habit.
6. Good inflorescence longevity.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the female parent, the proprietary selection identified as code number 9715. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 9715 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium were more compact than plants of the selection 9715.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium had flatter spathes than plants of the selection 9715.
3. Plants of the new Anthurium and the selection 9715 differed in spathe coloration as plants of the selection 9715 had white and red-colored spathes.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the male parent, the selection 9713. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the selection 9713 primarily in spathe coloration as plants of the selection 9713 had pink and green-colored spathes.
Plants of the new Anthurium can be compared to plants of the cultivar Fresh Love, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,349. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the cultivar Fresh Love in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium were more compact than plants of the cultivar Fresh Love.
2. Plants of the new Anthurium had smaller and darker green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Fresh Love.
3. Plants of the new Anthurium had flatter spathes than plants of the cultivar Fresh Love.